gimp_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Kawanda
The Democratic Republic of the Kawanda, known commonly as Kawanda (KWD), is a federal republic located on the eastern coast of Gimp Island, bordered by the Yonkage to the south and Koropistrano to the north and west. Its capital is Boxawadadoo, located on the Pacific Ocean. The nation consists of five major states, governed by and consisting of five ancient tribes: Saint Kolekomore, Mohacataca'din, Bondalaelae, Krakaboka, and Wombo. The nation formerly had the tribal state of Costa Azul until it was overthrown by Jeremy Hughes. History Early Days When Native American sailors discovered Gimp Island (when?), they remained out of contact with the earlier Yonkastic arrivals due to the impassible mountain range cutting the Yonkage off from the rest of the island. Due to the new found land's great resource of Krakaboral, a plant with medicinal advantages and properties as a flavoring agent, as well as fertile fields to the north, mountains to the west, and forests to the south, settlers were very fond of Kawanda's landscape. The first settlers arrived and continued their tribal tradition in modern-day Bondalaelae. Tribal Development The tribe expanded and lived relatively peacefully on Gimp Island for five centuries. Over this time, the early Kawandans populated more creating multiple tribes: the Bondalaelans, the Krakabokans, the Mohacataca'dinites, the Kolekomoricks, and the Azulians. These tribes usually traded and remained peaceful with each other, but one in particular caused great tension. On the small island in the Bay of Sharks, the Azulanders constantly fought with the mainland tribes. Over time these tribal rivalries took a turn when the Krakabokan tribe turned on the mainland tribes by supporting the Azulians. This began the Seven Years Stuggle, a tribal fight between the Krakabokans and Azulians versus the other mainlanders. However, the fighting was interrupted (when?) by contact with the first non-Kawandan people: the Koropistranans. These unknown people were deemed a threat to the Kawandan tribes, who decided to unite and fight the foreign power. This began the first inter-Gimp Island war, known as Gimp War I. After three years of fighting, both sides eventually signed the Treaty of Culopatops, establishing a border along the Culopatops River and the nearby mountain range. After this war, a sentiment of unification arose as part of a desire to protect against foreign threats. Thus, the state of Kawanda was born on April 20th, 1942 known as Blazing Day in Kawanda. Creation of the State Many of the civilization concepts found in Koropistrano were implemented into the societal beginnings of Kawanda. The Kawandans agreed to create a capital city in Bondalaelae called Boxawadadoo, named after the General Pokatako Boxawadadoo of Gimp War I, due to the leadership shown by the Bondalaelans in the first Gimp War. Each tribe was given a state and a city to base their society in. The Azulians were based in Stackhughes, the Krakabokans in Krakabopolis, the Kolekomoricks in Krumpusto, and the Mohacataca'dinites in Ro'haco'flocko'land-upon-Mucho'El'Hyphen. Government and Politics The Tribal Court When Kawanda was first created, the five ancient tribes decided on how to fairly manage their government. The Head of Kawanda was decided to be a worthy citizen voted by others. This person takes the role of The Black Puma. The Black Puma can be of any tribe, but is most commonly from Bondalaelae as the most populated state and usually represents the leaders of the nation. However, there have been 5 non-Bondalalaen Black Puma's in the past. The Black Puma is joined by the rest of the tribal council. Chosen from their respective the tribes, the Red Kraken represents Krakaboka, the Wombo Whale represents Wombo, the Waka Flacka Alpaca represents Mohacataca'din, and the Kolak Koala represents St. Kolekomore. Each state is in charge of a certain aspect of Kawandan life. The Black Puma and Bondalaelae represent leadership, the Wombo Whale and Wombo represent education, the Kolak Koala and St. Kolekomore represent nature/agriculture, the Waka Flacka Alpaca and Mohacataca'din represent culture/art, and the White Kraken and Krakaboka represent industry. Each tribe also represents one of the five colors of the Kawandan flag: Bondalaelae is black, Krakaboka is red, Wombo is white, Saint Kolekomore is green, and Mohacataca'din is yellow. Federal Agencies The head of the Kawandan Intelligence Agency (KIA) is the Boss Baby. The Boss Baby, along with partners Remy and Emille lead the KIA's missions. Category:Browse Category:Countries